Prologue
by Xalv- Blue flamed sky
Summary: Sometimes the past is better left forgotten, Axel and Roxas didn't realise just how true these words were until it was too late. SO this is my first story I kind of rambled on towards the end and just wanted to get it finished so apologies if it doesn't make much sense as it goes on. rated M due to suggested sexualness and swearing.


_**Prologue**_

"_You're special to me" that's the last thing I remember being said to me before I woke up in somebody else's body, somebody not myself... somebody who was no longer alive._

_I came in like a wrecking ball, the perfect way to sum up what happened not my fault but the truth was undeniable, I turned up I destroyed that around me and I left, leaving nothing but pain chaos and destruction. It all began the night I woke up nameless, the old me was gone and never coming back as much as I resented it I would never mean the same to anyone again especially not him._

"Hey I think she might be waking up" "really? Give her some space we don't know what to expect from this one yet" "this one? Not exactly a nice way to refer to your niece now is it?" "Please I'm not stupid, this girl was no relation of mine in the real life but as her mentor I'm to make connection blah blah blah what a bunch of baloney". _Uncle, mentor it didn't make much sense to me at the time but eventually I came to understand why they said what they did._

**Chapter One – The Girl **

_It was a cool summer night and the moon was shining brightly in the sky, throughout the town the sounds of laughter and groups of youngsters making their drunken way home echoed amongst the alleyways, nothing untoward or upsetting was apparent in Twilight Town but a little ways to the west an ominous occurrence was taking place, where this hell called my existence began._

The young girl started to stir pushing off the covers she went to stand only to find herself restrained "what the... Red this isn't funny!" "Well that's not a very nice nickname how would you like it if I called you Blue hmm" startled at this odd comment she looked up to discover she was in a very different place to where she thought she was. "Honestly you should try a bit more tact she won't know what's happened yet" "Yeah yeah whatever let's just get this over with there's a poker game and I want in on it" "Look I don't know what he's put you up to but jokes not funny anymore so let me go before I kick your butts as well as Zero's" "Oh that's just dandy she doesn't even remember" "Remember what?" "Walking home from the party, Heartless, Any of this ringing a bell?" _Heartless a creature that had no heart, these things were formed from the darkness in people's hearts and highly dangerous once you gave in to the darkness you became one yourself these were the stuff of nightmares so why did me being trapped in a room with two guys have anything to do with it, maybe if I hadn't been so naive I could of changed things... but then again as I was to discover too late destiny changes for no one._

"This isn't funny anymore just let me go" "ummm I think we may be about to discover who she takes after" A sudden flash of blue illuminated the faces of the three figures and the room was engulfed with fire, feeling the bonds that held her in place loosen the young girl darted between her captors and fled out the door into a narrow corridor. Ignoring the dull ache she could feel in her chest she hugged her arms tight and launched herself forward into the heavy doors of the entrance hall to little success. _Maybe if I had stopped and taken note of my surroundings I would of noticed that it all seemed familiar but not at the same time, that the faded pictures and mismatch doors were the same as I saw everyday but slightly different, that the strangers in "my room" weren't in fact strangers they just weren't as I knew them._

"Xalv" Ignoring the new stranger that had appeared next to her she carried on throwing herself at the doors in hopes they would open "Xalv" the second time that name was uttered she felt a niggle in the back of her mind, a whisper of something she couldn't quite remember but hadn't forgotten yet "Skies" it all came flying back to her the party, the goodbye, walking home and finally the attack and as she remembered the last painful moments of that night all ties to her old identity severed and darkness overtook once again.

**Chapter Two – The Blue flamed Sky**

"Sir having taken some blood and performing some tests I've come to a conclusion on the qualities of this individual" "pray tell what the findings are?" "She possess the ability of fire but none like that we've seen before, her flames are blue but there also readings of frozen elemental power implying that she can perform chilled attacks, I believe as a result of these high elemental levels and chemical changes that her body underwent when she changed her appearance can be explained." "Interesting and what about the physical fitness and weaponry attributes" "well that's where it gets even more unusual she is peak physical condition with high stamina and speed but she also has the strength and heart necessary for key blade wielding" " remarkable perhaps in time she will become our strongest member yet. Any signs of remembering" "No sir I believe we will have no need to conceal the past" "good if she was to realise she would be of no use and we would have to dispose of her and I have no wish to do so to family"

_When I regained consciousness that night I was told I was attacked by heartless walking home but two guys from the castle came to my rescue, they said although I was badly hurt I survived with my heart and that made me unique it changed me and unlocked hidden power within me. I was introduced to the thirteen people living inside Castle Oblivion and they explained that they all experienced the same thing, they invited me to join them and their mission but it came with a consequence I could never return to my life. Unsure what to do I returned home to reassure my friends and family I was alive and well and to see him. They didn't recognise me or they didn't see me I'm not sure which anymore but I do remember seeing the writing on my grave and the heartbroken face of my best friend who's last words still stick out in my mind, to them Skies Azure was dead apparently I was gone six months and nobody back at the house thought to tell me, so with nothing left for me at home I agreed to join the Organisation and so began my life as Xalv- The Blue Flamed Sky. _

"No way old man. I am not going near those two, not after last time!" "You seem to think you have a choice however you don't. You are young and new to your powers meaning you need supervision and training, those two are to be your mentors, your discomfort is misplaced they were simply acting on orders so disregard it and move on or we will be forced to ask you to leave our care" "Why those two why not one of the other members?" "You have the ability of fire and are able to wield a most powerful weapon those two are the experts on both" Xalv knew it was pointless to argue against that and so admitting defeat slammed the office door behind her after uttering a simple sentence of "guess I better get this over with then". Xemnas chuckled quietly to himself "old man huh this will be an interesting addition to the team she's a feisty one for sure". Having decided she better make an effort Xalv moved in the direction of her bedroom hoping to change before meeting her "mentors" for her physical assessment, coming to a halt outside the blue and red coloured door she spotted the only other female member who as far as she could tell terrorised the men no end but was nice as enough to her "hey Larxene" "Hey kid how'sit going? What you up to?" "just getting changed before starting my training" "you better show them whose boss kid otherwise you'll be walked all over" "I will don't you worry I don't plan on depending on them for long" "good now scram kid some of us have our own stuff to get on with you know" "yeah yeah see you at dinner". _It became apparent quite quickly that there was something I didn't know about and until I proved my worth I never would, Xemnas put me down for training straight away I was undisciplined and needed to learn to make myself useful, everyone had to do their part and right now I wasn't doing mine or so it seemed at the time. _Grabbing a pair of denim shorts and a plain black vest from the drawer Xalv pulled off the long black robes they were forced to wear when meeting the superior and quickly changed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and putting on her battered purple converse she headed towards the games room to begin her training.

**Chapter Three – Training days**

Sweat trickled slowly down the side of her face her breathing heavy and shallow, crouched ready to attack she licked her lip in anticipation, concentrating on listening to the sound of the world around her she ignored the steady drumming in her ears and instead focussed on the slight rustle of leaves and crunching of gravel she could hear a few feet away. Moving as quietly as she could Xalv snuck closer to the location of the noise stopping just before the corner she sent a fireball aiming for the figure hiding round the bend, the gentle thud of a body making contact with the ground and soft shout of "ow my arse" confirmed to her that she had successfully won the challenge "that gentlemen is how it's done" "don't get too cocky you're stances were sloppy and your fireball was weak Roxas here is just a massive wimp" "hey I don't see you volunteering to get barbecued" "no but I'll be the hitting dummy when you get around to weapon training so until then man up blondie" "who you calling blondie sparkles" "sparkles! Why you little punk" Shaking her head and laughing at the two in front of her, Xalv took a swig of water before jumping onto the wall separating the make shift battleground and the rest of the training room. "Tell me Mr almighty keyblade wielder when do I get a chance to show off my moves?" " well we could go for a round now but I've already had my pride hurt today, so how about we slug it out on Mario kart and winner gets to pick the next training setting?" "I'm game but loser has to pay for pizza and drinks!" "Hell yeah you guys are going down!" _It didn't take long for me to make friends with Axel and Roxas after the initial training session, which resulted in both of them having to buy a new wardrobe to replace their burnt clothes and as for me let's just say Xemnas made it apparent I needed them a lot more than I was needed. One night after training I went into town up to the clock tower and just sat and looked out, I missed my old life and knowing the people I had left behind were down there was tearing me up inside, I don't even know what happened but one minute I was sat watching the world below and the next I was falling, Axel grabbed me before I hit the ground and they spent the night sat up there with me talking... they understood unlike the others in the castle, Roxas almost looked like he was crying when they saw me and Axel just kept calling me "a stupid kid" but after that night it was different for us I no longer wanted to avoid them...these people cared for me._

**Blue Embers Red Sparks**

Dodging quickly to the side as lightening flew past her Xalv darted across the small ledge and climbed the wall narrowly avoiding the spikes sticking out, spying a small opening that may provide cover from the onslaught of magical attacks coming her way she summoned her keyblade and performed a sliding dash attack, "NOW FINISH HER!" Xalv saw the rush of flames out of the corner of her preparing herself for the blistering heat she pushed the keyblade in front of her as a defensive gesture and suddenly felt a change in the air around her "I thought she was fire power not ice!" opening her eyes Xalv was shocked to see the flames had been frozen in place in a whirl of red and blue. Noting the opportunity to strike when the competition were otherwise occupied she swiftly knocked both opponents to the ground, one with a jab of her keyblade and the other a small fireball. "Geez short stuff you didn't have to use our own elements against us" " just proving my point that I'm more pro than you guys at what you're supposedly pro at" she replied with a mischievous grin "well you had the element of surprise with that ice stunt nice work" "yeah what was that about turning your back on your flamed brethren *sniff*" fighting back a laugh she just shrugged before grabbing both of them by the wrist and marching them to their rooms "remember guys you promised if I beat your sorry arses we get to go out tonight not just order in pizza, so dress nice and I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour" groaning the two made their way into their individuals rooms and set about showering and getting ready. Half an hour later all three were sat in their favourite restaurant in Twilight Town laughing and having a good time before making their way up to the clock tower.

"You know it's been two years since I woke up to two strangers talking over my body having tied me up and yet here I am with those two same people who are the closest friends I've ever had" "That's the joys of bondage for you sexy" Axel replied winking causing Roxas to splutter on his ice cream and Xalv to chuckle as she patted him on the back "Oh Axel dear don't tell me even you're starting to believe the rumours that the three of us engage in sexual escapades" "Darling who do you think started those rumours" while the two joked back and forth Roxas was slowly getting redder and redder in the face, he was ashamed to admit that the rumours while completely untrue did often leave him thinking about if they weren't lies, sensing the joking had died down and eyes were on him he looked up at his two friends and smiled. "seriously though guys it's been almost two years and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, you guys saved me thank you for that" "honestly Xalv you saved us" "well my bed is calling me so I'm off see you guys tomorrow" she bent down and kissed them both on the cheek and bid them farewell leaving them with a simple sentence "tomorrow threesome in my room yeah!" Axel cracked up while Roxas simply let out a whine. _Axel and I would always joke about our little "threesome" in a way it made the awkward conversation of romantic feelings disappear for a bit but Roxas never really joined in and I think much like me he could sense something lingering...something from the past niggling at the back of my mind. _

Axel bid goodnight to Roxas shutting the door behind him he slid down to the floor letting out a groan and hitting himself with his palm "stupid stupid Axel, the superior told you not to interfere just to train and not form bonds" ripping off his shirt and jeans and throwing his shoes to the side he threw on a loose pair of joggers before lying on his bad and booting up his laptop. "She doesn't even realise the impact she's having on Roxie and me, she can't remember the connection but damn she drives me crazy" quickly logging into his old facebook he scans his pictures to find the one he's looking for, letting out a frustrated groan he leaps up and is out the door leaving the laptop on with picture still up.

"Xalv let me in I need to talk to you" "Xalv wake up" groggily Xalv made her way to her door and opens it to find a half naked Axel outside, "Axel what are you doing here" ignoring her question Axel marched in lightly grabbing her by the arm and pulled her to the bed. "Xalv what you said tonight about you don't know what you'd do without me and Roxas, there's something you need to know" "what is it?" he moved his hand to her face and gently brushed a hair away from her eyes "oh god Xalv you mean so much to us but I can't stand it much longer, it's killing me being so close to you every day and not saying anything" "woah woah Axel don't get hasty now I know we don't exactly age or anything but you're still older than me and I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with that, I'm willing to conduct a quick experiment though I guess" "no that's not...wait what?" "well you know I've kind of been thinking about it after these rumours started and maybe a quick kiss just to see if any sparks fly wouldn't be such a bad idea" "wait really?" "yeah... but only if you want" wasting no time in allowing her to change her mind Axel gently cupped her face and gave a gentle peck on the lips, enjoying the sensation and sensing no resistance he kissed her again and after repeating this a few times both by him and Xalv he deepened it just a little. Breaking apart he looked at Xalv cautiously to gauge her reaction and was pleased to see her smiling, "I don't know about you but I have no complaints to do this for awhile each night after missions and chill time at the clock tower" Axel grinned and forgetting completely his original intentions of coming to her room proceeded to kiss her some more.

**Chapter Five- Forgotten Memories**

_Axel and I knew that night wouldn't change our friendship we weren't going to act any differently because we didn't feel any differently, the kissing was nice, it was comforting and familiar and good but it wasn't based on love or lust it was friendship and finding solace in someone else love but not in the sense of the word that normally led to kissing. Roxas knew something was up but didn't know what and he never asked but one night when Axel had to be away for a few days on mission it was Roxas knocking on my door and that's when things started to go wrong..._

Xalv was already lying in bed when she heard a knocking at her door "XAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLVYYYY OPPPEN UPPP THE DOOOOOOR IT'S *hiccup* ROOOOOOXXXIIIIEEE" hearing a loud thump followed by hysterical giggling Xalv opened the door to find a very drunk Roxas slumped against the wall "XAAAALLLLLVVV! My saviour*hiccup* my beautiful angel, my darling sexy blue haired lady friend" "Roxas you're pissed" ignoring her Roxas managed to pull himself up and staggered into her room throwing himself headfirst onto her bed, shaking her head and closing the door she muttered "make yourself at home why don't you" before promptly pushing him to one side and lying beside him, Roxas who currently had his face shoved into the pillow turned to face her sticking out his tongue. "So Roxas to what delightful reason am I honoured with your company tonight?" frowning hard in concentration Roxas replied with a simple "I don't feel so good" before running to the toilet and proceeded to throw up the copious amount of alcohol he had drunk that night.

An hour and one late night kitchen raid later Roxas and Xalv were sat watching a dvd in the common room, everyone was either away on missions, asleep in their rooms or out for the night in town. "Hey Roxas why were you out drinking tonight?" "I don't remember exactly what but I know tonight was a significant event in my old life, I think it was the death of a good friend of mine, I started getting upset because I couldn't remember properly and then I just kept drinking hoping maybe it would spark some kind of a memory but it didn't, just left me feeling crappy and like an idiot I guess" he replied blushing slightly at the somewhat embarrassing situation of an hour ago. "I get what you mean I feel the same sometimes it's so frustrating not being able to remember properly, when I hang around with you and Axel it seems so familiar I guess it's just because I'm spending time with friends like I used to but at the same time it feels like something more" "when you say with me and Axel do you mean the three of us or just one on one with either of us?" Xalv frowned at him "it's just I can't help but notice you and Axel seem to spend a lot of time together and you seem really close all of a sudden I'm just wondering if it's connected is all" "Axel and I are just friends Roxas if it's anyone that makes me feel like that it's yoo..." "Me?" "Forget I said that... I mean it's just...well...uh" "no Xalv the organisation has been hiding the truth from you all along and I think it's time you knew, you saying this just confirms mine and Axels suspicions". Roxas moved closer to Xalv grabbing her gently and pulling her in for a hug he softly brushed his hand through her hair "close your eyes and concentrate, try to remember the night we found you think about your friends...about him" "Roxas I don't understand" "ssshhhh just do what I said and listen to my voice you'll see soon enough" letting out a annoyed sigh she closed her eyes and concentrated on the night she was first at the castle. _At first I thought Roxas was messing with me I didn't realise he was trying to help me so I wouldn't have to suffer for it later. I thought back to that night out with all my friends and him my best friend, we weren't officially going out yet but we both knew it was inevitable having bonded firmly in a short amount of time we became the closest of friends and were pretty much inseparable, after a crazy night out with some friends he was walking me home when he shyly admitted I was "special to him" and promptly asked me out to which I promptly responded with a kiss and we were together ever since. A year later we were out with the same friends celebrating and walking home I was attacked by heartless he tried to save me and as a result he got seriously injured, a few months later walking home from visiting him at hospital I was once again attacked and that was the last night of my life as Skies Azure. _" Roxas just tell me I don't get it" " Xalv please just think back through your memories of him" _ the more I recalled our relationship the stronger the pain in my head and the empty feeling in my chest grew, remembering my last night with him when we both conscious I felt a sharp stab and voices began to rush through my mind, more and more memories started to fill my mind before the familiar voice of Xemnas filtered out all the others and upon discovering the conversation that took place as Roxas and Axel delivered my unconscious body to castle oblivion I felt myself once again slipping into darkness._

**Chapter Six- The Almighty Keyblade Wielder**

_Flashback_

"Superior we have the girl you asked for" "Ah good bring her through" "this isn't right you know that don't you" "calm yourself Roxas she won't remember any of this or who she was" "that doesn't make it any more right she's still dead because of you... because of all of us" "silence that is no concern of yours, perhaps if you had done a better job of protecting her in the first place we wouldn't be in this position now would we?" saying nothing in response Roxas placed the sleeping girl onto the bed in front of them. "Pretty little thing my niece isn't she? It is a shame it's had to come to this but still what she doesn't know won't harm her" Xemnas placed a hand on her cheek and chuckled lightly as he registered the change in her brunet hair to a light blue and the bright light that emerged from her hands "well our wishes have been answered we have ourselves another keyblade wielder and it seems another power was hidden inside her as well" Roxas looked down sadly, quickly wiping away a tear he pressed his mouth to her ear whispering softly and walked away to stand beside Axel. "So now my dear niece has joined us I trust you two to welcome her and keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't remember too much or it could jeopardise our whole plan" they nodded in response "take her to her bedroom and lock her to the bed we need to ensure she doesn't get too far until we can evaluate the situation and sort out any... loose ends" "got it" "oh and Roxas" "yes superior?" "Make sure you do a better job as Roxas than you did as Zero for protecting her" "yes sir".

_Flashback finished_

Xalv slowly opened her eyes and sat up clutching her head "urgh what the hell happened?" "Xalv" "what did Xemnas mean by make sure you do a better job as Roxas than you did as Zero?" he just smiled sadly at her pulling her in for a hug he kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear "Skies Azure you are so special to me" at that moment it was like Xalv was looking at Roxas for the first time and she saw her old friend Zero without a second thought she flung her arms around his neck sobbing gently into his shoulder "I never thought I'd see you again" " I told you Xalv I'll always watch over you" Xalv smiled and kissed him gently " I guess I'll always mean something to someone then" "never doubt that for a second my love you have me and Axel now"

_In the end I discovered that I was a pawn in my Uncles plan I was lied to I no longer had a heart but I did have hidden power, I am what is known as a nobody Roxas and Axel were the nobodies of my two friends and although they retained their memories they weren't allowed to reveal the truth to me. Talking with Roxas that night triggered my memory however and so now we were left having to pretend like normal or face the wrath of Xemnas but I was sure Roxas the almighty keyblade wielder and I could handle it._

Axel hummed quietly strolling across the courtyard of Castle Oblivion he couldn't help but grin life was good, he was owning at his missions meaning he was on Xemnas's good side for once, Roxas and him were the best of bros more than they had ever been and Xalv well things with Xalv were simply magical. Reaching the familiar blue and red flamed door Axel extended his fist to knock lightly on the door when he heard laughter "that's strange who would be in there with Xalv at this time?" he jumped back upon the door opening and found himself facing Roxas " Axel what are you doing here?" " I just got back thought I'd find Xalv and see if she was up for going to the clock tower or something...you know because we both don't sleep well" he added hastily when seeing the look Roxas shot him "what are you doing here?" " I kind of went drinking and well in my drunken state I wound up shouting for Xalv followed by lots of vomiting and then me and Xalv chilled in the common room watching DVDS Axel sniggered "Oh Roxie you poor poor boy" Roxas just rolled his eyes"anyway i'll let you talk to Xalv night bro" Axel waved and shut the door behind him. "hey Axel" "hey you" kicking off his shoes Axel dove onto the bed next to Xalv and pulled her into a hug "someone's being a softie tonight" "what can I say I missed that dazzling shade of blue raspberry in my life" "haha you're so funny Mr Tomato head" "oh no you didn't" Axel quickly began tickling her feet causing her to burst into a fit of laughter "Axel stop it!" she whined Axel couldn't resist that cute puppy eyed look of hers and stop opting to gently cup her face and give her loving kiss instead. After about ten seconds Axel realised she wasn't kissing back and broke away to find her biting her lip with tears in her eyes "Axel we need to talk... I remember" "shit"

Chapter Seven- Faded Love

Roxas couldn't sleep,he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, he had never asked Xalv outright about her and Axel like he intended and was kicking himself for it now, yes they hadn't specified that they were back to going out like in their pastlives but he figured it was a fairly obvious move to make now Xalv knew the truth of their past but then again Axel had posed problems before. Axel and Xalv had gone out and it was a pretty good relationship from what he could gather they were just too young and stupid for to last once real life came along and work got in the way, they had stayed good friends despite it all in the end and technically Skies and Zero had broken up before all of this so Xalv was in no way in the wrong to do anything but he had always regretted how things had ended and was hoping they coud put it behind them. Xalv was pretty friendly after realising who I was as well Roxas thought to himself remembering with a smile the sweet tender kiss they had shared and the ones that followed in fact before Axel turned up they were contently cuddled up discussing old memories fondly, feeling a wave of tiredness overcome him Roxas yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily "don't worry about it old boy just ask Xalv tomorrow where we stand"he muttered to himself before turning off his light and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Elsewhere Axel couldn't sleep either "so what exactly do you know?" "my name is Skies Azure you and Roxas are two of my best friends me and Roxas or should I say Zero were going out and Xemnas is some distant relative of mine" "ok but you do realise that Roxas wasn't your boyfriend at the time you died right?" Xalv looked over at him confused "but he's Zero and I know for a fact that Zero saved me from a heartless attack and wound up in hospital" " Xalv Rox died that night protecting you it wasn't him in hospital" "but I remember walking back from hospital when Iwas attacked the second time" "trust me Xalv it wouldn't make sense for Roxas to be here now if he was still alive in hospital would it?" Xalv couldn't argue against that logic and could feel the familiar head pain as she strained to remember. Axel could see the pain in her face as she struggled to remember and could feel the empty hole where his heart used to be ache for her "oh Xalv" he whispered quietly sweeping her into a hug "don't push yourself to remember just know that me and Roxas are here for you we both love you and nothing has to change between us just remember you Skies Azure are so damn special to me" hearing that sentence uttered by Axel Xalv felt the pain in her head disappear and looking up she saw the smiling face of her old friend "I've missed you, when you left I was empty and broken Zero picked me up and fixed me again but in the process I forgot that you were the one who I originally meant something to... someone who I was special to" Axel looked sadly at her "I'm sorry I couldn't be around to protect you I let you down" "you didn't let me down you led me to Roxas didn't you sure I hated you at first for pushing me away and into someone elses arms but it turned out pretty well" "you needed someone I wasn't I knew he was and look at us now we're all the best of friends and you could probably have either of us you wanted... or both if you wanted" Axel winked as he said the last part and received a swift kick in the shin for it "hey that hurt" "that was meant to idiot I've just found out Roxas is in fact my best friend and lover from my past who I thought was still alive but in fact wasn't and then you're the first love I had who helped guide me to my at the time love of my life I don't think jumping into anything with either of you would be smart right now" "whatever girlfriend you know you want some of this smokin hot red head" Xalv cracked a small smile "please boyfriend you just want a taste of the blue raspberry I believe you called it" "nuh uh girl you know cherry is where it's at and the two go mighty well" Axel started waggling his finger about as he said it and Xalvs resistance just crumbled bursting out in laughter she hugged Axel tighter and moved her head so they were inches apart grinning she moved to sit on his lap "I've missed our late night joking Axel hell I've missed you" "I missed it too short stuff" rolling her eyes she gave him a peck on the lips and repositioned herself so she was lying across him "I'm beat you can crash in here tonight you make a comfy pillow night" and before Axel could protest she was fast asleep.

As the sun began to rise Xalv squinted against the harsh sunlight filtering through the blinds "damn I forgot to shut them properly last night" stretching slightly she felt her muscles protest and her elbow make contact with something soft or rather someone soft "five more minutes mum" Axel slurred half asleep rolling over to face Xalv half opening an eye "Xalv?" he exclaimed questioningly she giggled softly and waved at him "morning sleepy head" Axel took a couple of seconds before remembering last night and the reason for his current close quarters with Xalv, grinning her wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him resulting in a squeak of surprise from Xalv "morning sexy" rolling her eyes she kissed him on the chin and snuggled into his chest "Roxas would probably have a heart attack if he heard you saying that in this current position" " don't make out like you two weren't all huggy huggy that night I got back" "yeah but it's understandable" "just like it's understandable how we are, you're not doing anything wrong Xalv you're not involved with either of us there's alot of mixed emotions and history revolving around us and we're all aware of how things stand it's not like it's gone past a few kisses and cuddling hell friends do that all the time" "you know that makes alot of sense...who are you and what have you done with Axel?" "for that I think someone deserves a good old poke" "you wouldn't dare" smirking evilly Axel poked her right in the chest "you creep" "hey it was the middle of the chest no funny business" "oh yeah two can play at this game" maintaining eye contact at all times Xalv slowly moved her hand down until it was just above his belt "you wouldn't dare" he echoed from her earlier sentence, hitching up her eyebrow as if to say oh I would she prodded him in the hip "no funny business" she mimicked. Not knowing how to react he simply kissed her instead and was pleasantly surprised to find she was kissing him back this time and quite passionately at that too, he found his hands moving to her waist and her arms soon found themselves wrapped around his neck desperately wanting to continue further Axel fought his urges and kept them there instead gently moving her so he was resting on top of her he broke their kiss to gaze down at her "Xalv you're beautiful"she shyly looked up at him and pulled him down for a kiss "you're not too bad yourself handsome" he chuckled brushing a hand against her skin "regardless of what you decide Xalv I'llalways be here I hope you know that" she nodded grabbing one of his hands "I hope you don't mind spending some nights like this cuddling even if we don't take our friendship any further" "I'd be honoured" the moment they were sharing was abruptly brought to an end when they heard a quiet knock on the door "Xalv are you awake we need to talk" "shit out the window" they both whispered at the same time resisting the jokes that could be said Axel gave a blunt wave and jumped out through the window and Xalv opened the door to find Roxas stood in just his sleeping shorts and his hair dishevelled.

"Roxas hey" "morning did you not change last night?" Xalv looked down not realising she was still in her jeans and jumper from yesterday "guess not I was pretty out of it from tiredness by the time I was back last night,so what brings you to my humble abode?" "I think we should talk some more about last night" "yeah sure come in just pop yourself on the bed I'm just going to change quickly" Roxas did as she said and glanced at her covers snorting "nightmare before Christmas really?" "what it's an awesome film that rocks" "you use to love getting all sorts of crap with it insisting it was a classic" "it is a classic thank you very much mister just look at this awesome top" she placed herself on his knee and pointed at her tshirt which had a big jack skellington face on it, Roxas noticing that she was pointing partially at her boobs started to blush and tried to look away resulting in noticing her reasonably short pair of sleeping bottoms "nice legs there Xalv haven't seen that much of them in awhile" "what can I say I gave up giving a crap about being self-conscious when I got too warm from my own damn fire, I know I'm no skinny girl much anymore but I just put up with it I can't seem to shift the weight and I like food too much to starve myself" "Xalv you're absolutely perfect and gorgeous whatever you wear you just are beautiful naturally anyway" "awww aren't you a sweetie" again Roxas started blushing again clearing his throat he put his arms around her middle fora hug "see I can fit my arms around you fine and everything" "yeah and grope me nicely before I can fight back too" flabbergasted he spluttered out an embarrassed I wouldn't and withdraw his arms again. Xalv chuckled and grabbed his arms again "I'm only messing silly you need to lighten up when it comes to these jokes" "sorry I just don't want you thinking of me as a pervert or anything" "you're a guy its allowed" "what's that supposed to mean?" "like I said you're a guy it's expected and therefore allowed" "you don't really expect that from me do you?" pretending to think for a minute Xalv poked him in the face "with this innocent little face of course not" Roxas scowled and started to tickle her armpits "cheeky so and so aren't you" sticking her tongue out in reply Xalv went on to lick his arm causing him to give a loud disgusted shriek. "Did you bring any breakfast seeing as you felt you had to disturb my beauty sleep?" "ummm I may of not thought to grab any" "guess you'll have to go get me some then" "do I really have to?" "yes unless you can think of some other way to make it upto me" taking a deep breath Roxas went in for a kiss gently brushing the bare skin where her top had ridden up and pulling her more onto his lap "how's that for making it up to you?" Xalv laughed pushing him gently onto his back and rested her head on his chest "not bad but got a little way to go yet" gulping Roxas gently traced his thumb up and down her side and kissed the top of her head "so where do we stand?" "what do you mean?" "what's the situation between us now you know the truth?" "I'm not sure to be honest my heads all over the place, it's alot of information to absorb and I have mixed feelings when it comes to both you and Axel I don't want to hurt either of you" Roxas hummed in understanding kissing the top of her head once again "whatever you decide Xalv we'll both be here for you and I'm willing to let you do whatever you need to do whether it be with me or Axel...or both" Xalv looked up shocked and noticed the mischievous grin on his face "Roxas Strife did you just make a sexual innuendo" "I can make those jokes too you know" shaking her head in disbelief Xalv gave him a quick peck on the neck "if both of you are fine with it I see no harm in seeing how things work" "whaaaa what are you saying?" tapping her nose she whispered "that's for me to know and you to find out" before jumping up and opening the door shouting "Ice cream is a calling bon voyage!" and disappearing, rolling his eyes Roxas stood up and made his way to follow her "that girl is a strange one" he remarked fondly and shut the door behind him.

Chapter Eight- Clashing of the Blades

Xemnas sat in his office shifting through some paperwork when he noticed Axel sneaking out of Xalv's window, he had noticed the growing closeness of her and her old friends lately and it worried him in order for his plan to succeed he needed Xalv and Roxas to be on top form with their missions and combat but they were bound to be causing themselves distractions with the fanatical idea of friendship they had. Deciding that he best put a stop to anymore funny business between Axel and Xalv he was going to send Axel away on a mission for a few days and hope that would put an end to any delusions of taking the notion of friendship any further than that he wasn't deaf to the gossip around the castle and although he knew it was probably nothing he couldn't afford to take the chance. By getting rid of the threat of Axel Roxas and Xalv would hopefully form the bond necessary for their powers to merge and his dream of completing kingdom Hearts wouldn't be far off and so for him to see Roxas and Xalv walking hand in hand sneaking into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning a few days after was good news. "Saix" "yes sir?" "it's seems as though everything is going according to plan make sure the organisation is prepared for the worse and that Axel doesn't interfere" "of course" giving the two young members one final glance Xemnas summoned a portal of darkness and stepped in "soon Kingdom Hearts will be mine and it's all thanks to those brats" laughing hysterically Xemnas disappeared into the portal and it shut behind him leaving nothing but an empty room.

Fighting back a yawn Xalv climbed back into her bed after pigging out on ice cream Roxas and Xalv parted ways to try and get some more sleep Xalv didn't feel tired but she wanted a chance to relax alone for a bit. Rolling onto her side so she her back was to the wall she stretched and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she shuffled back "hey there gorgeous fancy a kiss?" playfully sighing she turned round to find Axel led beside her "hey stud muffin how about a punch?" holding back a laugh Axel pretended to grab his chest and sob "oh my heart it's wounded!" Xalv chuckled and slipped him a kiss "there does your heart feel a little better now?" "I think maybe it's a bit more kissing and it will be" Xalv obliged by kissing him again. After breaking apart Axel glanced over what she was wearing and couldn't help but break into a smile "nightmare before Christmas some things never change" "it's a classic" nodding in agreement Axel rested his hand on her cheek caressing it softly and kissed her cheek moving to her lips he could feel her getting more passionate, he moved to rest his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss he slowly guided his hand up her side feeling her shiver a little he paused and opted to carry on kissing, Xalv had her arms around his neck and could feel the gentle movement of his hands upwards disheartened when he stopped she took his hand and placed it at the edge of her chest. Axel felt his mouth go dry and if he had a heart he knew it would be beating a thousand times faster moving away to quickly lick his lips in anticipation Axel resumed kissing and began sliding his hand upwards. Gently grazing Xalv's nipple he swallowed nervously and proceeded to cup her breasts hearing her take a sharp inhale he brought his lips away and looked at her alarmed afraid he hurt her. Gazing at her reassuringly she took his hands placing them on her breasts she nodded giving him a signal that it was fine, feeling his weariness fade Axel started to rub her nipples between his finger and thumb using one hand to pull up her top slightly he tenderly kissed her chest, easing off her top he continued to alternate between rubbing one nipple and softly licking the other moving so he was on top of her he took off his own top and slowly brushed up and down between her stomach and thigh. Axel could hear the tell signs of her arousal as her breathing grew heavier finding it harder and harder to resist he switched brushing between her stomach and thigh to grazing between her legs feeling the slight upwards motion when he did that he slipped his hand down her shorts and grazed the area above her underwear hearing a slight whine at the teasing nature of his actions he felt his already uncomfortable bulge throb and let out a slight groan muttering "fuck Xalv I'm sorry" "Axel" "hmmm" "wake up" he frowned in confusion "what? "Axel?!" he felt a sharp pain in his head and found himself face to face with a very fed up looking Roxas "Rox?" "the superior wants us in his office" "oh alright I'll just get dressed and then we can head up together" nodding Roxas moved towards the door adding with a sly smile "oh and nice stiffy by the way but I think Xalv would appreciate the wet dreams over her" "fuck".

"Roxas Axel come in please take a seat make yourselves comfortable" nervously glancing at each other they did so "now you're probably wondering why I've asked you in here today and the answer is simple, I believe it's time the two of you knew the truth about our dear Xalv" "I thought we already did superior" "believe me she is not who you think she is".

Xalv meanwhile was sat on the clock tower watching the world pass her by it had been a rough few days and she needed to get away for a bit knowing Axel and Roxas would be busy for the rest of the day after beng summoned to the office she knew she had a opportunity of time to herself. With no more missions until further notice and the majority of the day to herself Xalv had changed out of her dark robes into a simple pair of jean shorts and her Legend of Zelda vest before grabbing her messenger bag and shoving on her battered converse and headed out to enjoy the warm weather while it lasted. Twilight Town was fairly lively today with many others having similar thoughts and so Xalv stocked up on snacks including the customary sea salt ice cream and headed up to the clock tower which was normally deserted during the day. Leaning back against one of the pillars she let out a content sigh and stretched drinking in the beautiful sights before her unaware of the approaching voices from below she shuffled towards the edge and peered over. "woah don't do anything drastic" startled Xalv jerked up causing her to almost fall luckily the owner of the voice managed to grab her "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" "it's fine my fault I didn't realise anyone else came to this spot during the day" brushing herself down she patted the dust off and extended her hand grinning "I'm Xalv" "Sora nice to meet ya" the stranger replied smiling widely back Xalv couldn't help but glance up and down admiring the boy before her who looked almost identical to Roxas and felt her own smile grow "so Sora what brings you up here then?" "believe it or not I was looking for a spot to nap" he replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head causing Xalv to giggle sitting down so her legs were dangling over the edge of the tower she patted the spot next to her and the two proceeded to spend the afternoon chatting atop the clock tower.

Back at the castle Roxas and Axel were sat in the living room all the other members were away and currently the only residents for the month would be them Xalv Xemnas Saix and Zexion. "Where the hell is that girl?" "she'll be back don't worry" "I'm not worried but after what Xemnas told us today I'm wary of her being out without us" "she's old enough to not need a chaperone" Axel glared harshly at him "you know what I mean and you can't deny it concerns you too" Roxas sighed and ran his hands through his hair " I honestly don't know how I feel right now Axel it's a lot to take in and changes things between all of us" "it doesn't have to that might be Mansexs plan all along try and split us up Rox you don't know for sure" "he's our superior he took us in why would he do that Ax?" knowing he had no argument against his point Axel switched the tv on and turned it up as loud as possible. A couple of hours later Roxas and Axel were in the middle of playing Hyrule warriors and sharing a pizza when they heard the door open and Xalv's voice followed by a guys voice, frowning Axel went to stand up but Roxas stopped him "she'll be through in a minute just act normal remember" rolling his eyes he sat back down and grabbed a slice as Xalv and Sora walked through "hey guys this is Sora I met him on the clock tower, Sora the red haired troll is Axel and the on that looks like you is Roxas" "ummm hey" "Sora interesting name there" "thanks… I think" "Xalv I think you should ask your guest to leave you know how Xemnas feels about outsiders" "don't be so rude and since when have you been one for rules?" "I'm not kidding Xalv if Xemnas saw him here he would flip so like I said I think he should go" frowning Xalv grabbed Sora by the hand "alright don't get your knickers in a twist we're leaving" and stormed towards the door slamming it shut behind them leaving the room in awkward silence. "There was no need for that Rox" "yeah well after today I don't trust her much especially with that Sora guy hanging around" Axel said nothing instead sighing he picked up the empty pizza box and disappeared from the room leaving Roxas by himself.

"I'm sorry Sora I don't know what was wrong with them normally Roxas is a laugh he never gets annoyed at anything" "it's cool no worries, so what do you want to do now seeing as we can't hang at yours apparently" "I'm not really sure" crossing his arms behind his head Sora gave a cheesy grin "I know there's some friends of mine I want you to meet follow me" "where are these friends then mister because you don't seem to be from around here" pulling a face at the last comment he shook his head and laughed "you'll see you'll like them I promise" "alright then but I'm holding you to that" laughing he took her hand "close your eyes". Doing as he asked Xalv felt a warm tingling and heard a strange shimmering sound "alright now open your eyes" Xalv found herself in a field by a river and a large tree in the distance on a small hill she could see a swing hanging from it, it was night time and the moon was full "this place is beautiful Sora where are we?" "it's called the 100 acre woods, come on they're waiting for us over on the hill" following Sora over a small footbridge and up the hill Xalv could make out the shape of people well animals "is that winnie the pooh?" "yep and they've set up something awesome just for us". As they got closer to the group she could see a picnic blanket and basket set up to the side of the swing facing the stars and moon "Sora so good to see you again!" "Pooh you actually remember this time!" "of course Sora old buddy old pal what sort of a friend forgets someone as important as honey to them" Xalv felt herself grinning at the sight of the two friends reunited Sora towered over the woodland animals but had thrown himself to his knees to hug them all "So Sora who's this lovely looking girl with you?" "oh right introductions this is Xalv, Xalv this is Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Owl, Rabbit, Roo" "I get the gist Sora don't worry" "well it's nice to meet you now we'll leave you two to it" "alright thanks again guys see you later". "So if you decided then and there how was this all set up?" Sora looked sheepishly around and coughed embarrassedly "I may of planned this on the way back to yours in hopes you'd agree to hanging out with me later on" Xalv smiled at him and patted his arm to reassure him "don't be embarrassed I think it's cool and pretty well timed considering how my housemates were" "so Xalv?" having demolished the picnic between them Xalv had moved to lean against the tree with Sora lying across the blanket upside down "hmmm?" "forgive me for asking but are you involved with anyone at the house?" "no I'm not why do you ask?" "no reason just thought maybe you and Roxas had a thing and that's why he got so pissy" "ah ok" fidgeting Sora shuffled so he was sat next to her "there was kind of another reason I asked" Xalv arched an eyebrow as a question to what, turning bright red Sora moved closer again "I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be an issue if I did this" he moved his lips to hers and kissed her gently pulling her into a tight hug he let go and quickly moved back to his original place. Closing his eyes Sora let out a sigh feeling himself growing hotter due to what he knew would be his furious blushing "Xalv I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that" he was surprised to feel a weight on top of him and found himself face to face with Xalv "I liked it" and she proceeded to kiss him furiously back.

Roxas couldn't focus as much as he wanted to pretend he wasn't concerned where Xalv had ran off he couldn't ignore the sense of something being wrong in the back of his mind. Setting aside the slice of pizza he had and switching off the tv he stood up and made for the front door when he heard a familiar voice. "Xalv wait up" "sorry Sora if I don't get back Axel and Roxas will worry" "those two pfft please Roxas acted like a spoilt brat getting his toy stolen and Axel didn't exactly come running after you" "hey if you want more afternoons like today you're going to have to play nice" "well I can safely say I can play" hearing enough Roxas roughly opened the door "that's enough you little punk keep your hands off Xalv" pushing Xalv out the way he grabbed hold of Sora and swung at his face only to find himself flung back and Sora shielding himself with a keyblade. "Wait what… Sora you have a keyblade too?" sending his blade away Sora brushed himself down before grinning at Xalv "so you guys know about them that's cool" Roxas felt his blood boil and summoned his own keyblade charging towards Sora the last thing he heard before fading into blackness was Axel's voice "Roxas I'm supposed to be the hot head not you".

"Xalv can you really go ahead with this? You'll not only be taking on the whole of the organisation but you'll be seen as a traitor and I can't guarantee I can save you from Xemnas" "it's time to put an end to this stupid plan and organisation it's nothing but a bunch of lies… as for the traitor well if they can't understand they aren't who I think they are" "ok just remember I'm with you until the end no matter what happens you'll always be special to me" Xalv looked up at the boy stood next to her grinning she reached out for one last hug "Lea I'll see you on the other side I promise" he chuckled lightly at the use of his old name, shaking his head he summoned a door to darkness and gently pushed her through "silly there is no other side for nobodies like me…" and that was the last the old friends would see of each other again.

_Roxas was taken away later that night I never saw him or Sora again after the famous clashing of the blades as I like to refer to it. As for Axel I heard he disappeared after turning against Xemnas something about kidnapping the friend of the famous keyblade wielder Xemnas tricked into replacing me and Roxas for collecting hearts all I know for sure is I never saw them again. As for Xalv the blue flamed sky I found someone who helped me return to where I belong and so I sit here still waiting for the day I'm reunited with my friends and am freed from this realm of darkness I wonder, I'm not sure when that will be but I know it will happen because of a promise… an unbreakable bond shaped in the form of the charms I made all that time ago… _


End file.
